


cheeky

by autumnsoob



Series: me plus you [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I swear it's just fluff, M/M, Married Couple Behavior, college students yeonbin, lazy weekend, maybe a bit of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnsoob/pseuds/autumnsoob
Summary: weekends are great when you're free from academic responsibilities, but they're better when you're with someone you miss
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: me plus you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570309
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	cheeky

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to [never apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779647)
> 
> it's my first work here! but you dont have to read it first to understand :')
> 
> enjoy!

to: **bunny-binnie**

babe come over my parents aren’t home

**_2:41 pm_ **

****

from: **bunny-binnie**

you’re dumb

where’s your roommate

**_2:43 pm_ **

****

to: **bunny-binnie**

just bcos i’m not a dean’s lister like u doesn’t make me dumb

(okay i’m kidding)

(i know i’m smarter than u)

also he’s out on vacation he’ll be back in 2 days

hurry up bitch i need your warmth

**_2:46 pm_ **

****

from: **bunny-binnie**

(wow i love this man even if he’s this harsh to me)

i’m still at the 7/11 by the dorm

you want anything?

**_2:47 pm_ **

****

to: **bunny-binnie**

a donut baby please :>

any flavor will do you already know what i don’t like

**_2:48 pm_ **

****

from: **bunny-binnie**

i’ll be there in 10 hyungie

**_2:50 pm_ **

****

to: **bunny-binnie**

that fast ???

**_2:50 pm_ **

****

from: **bunny-binnie**

i’m taking my car

**_2:53 pm_ **

****

to: **bunny-binnie**

i see

well, see you in a bit

stay safe always please!!

i lov u

**_2:52 pm_ **

****

from: **bunny-binnie**

i will!

and i love u more :]]

**_2:54 pm_ **

****

****

****

“What exactly are you doing?” Soobin, stood by the doorway of Yeonjun’s room, asks.

“My soul is dissociating from my body. I need the Soobin Hug.”

Yeonjun doesn’t deny that he enjoys being extra dramatic sometimes, _especially_ at times when he misses his boyfriend of almost three years, Soobin. The older boy never lets an opportunity to cuddle the younger pass, always hitting Soobin up whenever he knows that the other doesn’t have a class at that time as well. Soobin doesn’t mind. In fact, he’d never complain if Yeonjun calls him at the weirdest times because he’s always up for taking time off studying to go to the elder.

Right now, though, he’s really confused about what the other is doing.

Yeonjun is laying on his back, both his feet up in the air, a face mask on his face that doesn’t look like it’s having the time of its life because it obviously wants to slide off his face any second (Soobin doesn’t get why the elder hasn’t fixed it), Namjoon-hyung’s self-made mixtape titled mono. (though he calls it a playlist and Soobin doesn’t protest) blasting on his speaker, and some type of Christmas scented candle lit on his bedside table.

Soobin doesn’t understand what’s going on but he walks inside the room anyways.

He leaves Yeonjun’s donut beside the scented candle and goes to fix the elder’s face mask, “What time did you put this on?”, “I think it’s been 10 minutes since the alarm for that went off.”, “Jesus Chri– I’ll take this off, okay?”, “Okay,” but instead takes it off, wipes the extra essence from the mask on the elder’s face, and throws it in the trash bin. He also puts out the candle because it’s taking out the natural air from his boyfriend’s completely closed off room. He opens the windows slightly, unminding Yeonjun’s protests.

“Bunny, come on, it’s so cold outside! It’s in the middle of October why are you opening the windows?” Yeonjun whines.

Soobin doesn’t get why he’s whining. I mean, he only opened it a bit, it’s not like he opened all the windows in his house. “It’s not cold babe, we’ll cuddle in a sec, just wait for me,” the younger says, picking up Yeonjun’s t-shirts from the floor and tossing them at the laundry basket, “And by the way, your room stinks, so we have to do laundry tomorrow. It’s also good to air the room out, okay? It’s getting humid in here.”

“Ugh, I hate how responsible and reliable you are.”

“Well, one of us has to be.”

“Excuse me-”

“Anyway, we’re doing laundry tomorrow. I’m joining you too because my dirty clothes are piling up. And eat your donut, it’s by your candle.” Soobin says, picking up Yeonjun’s laundry basket, “I’m gonna put this in the car first, okay? Because I feel like I’m bound to forget it later.”

The couple does their laundry at Soobin’s dorm on weekends, because they have a big laundry room. Yeonjun doesn’t understand why they have such a big space but he doesn’t complain because it’s really nice to get room to move around.

While Soobin closes the door to Yeonjun’s room on his way out, the latter sits up on his bed, and looks around the room. Now, he must say that he’s really proud of Soobin for being so responsible because he can see that his room has become significantly cleaner than just a few minutes ago. He feels like such a burden to the younger sometimes, but Soobin has said enough times already that he doesn’t mind because he enjoys taking care of the elder.

Yeonjun picks up the donut on his bedside table and eats it, careful not to let crumbs fall on his bedsheets.

Soobin comes back after a short while and immediately lies down on Yeonjun’s bed. “We’ll clean your sheets too. Don’t forget to bring them tomorrow.” He stretches on the bed then opens his arms wide, “And don’t think I forgot about you whining for the Soobin Hug.”

Yeonjun’s face immediately lights up and he scrambles to put his unfinished donut back in its carton and dust off his frosted fingers just to bury his face on the crook of Soobin’s neck, because he likes the younger perpetually smelling like expensive cologne. Every moment he catches a whiff of someone else wearing the same cologne as the younger, he will always– and I mean always –turn around to look for him in the crowd. The moment he realizes it’s not Soobin, he goes back to minding his own business.

“I love you a lot, Soobin-ah,” Yeonjun whispers, “I know you know that.”

“Of course, I do, hyung. And I love you just as much.” Soobin calmly replies.

Yeonjun blindly reaches up to feel Soobin’s ears, and as always, finds them quite warm, and when he looks up, he sees that the tips of it have gone very red. Yeonjun smiles widely.

“Oh my god Binnie, you’re so cute! You still get flushed every time I confess my love for you?” Yeonjun chuckles, because wow this man is so endearing and he doesn’t even realize it.

“Yes! Who wouldn’t?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t get flustered if I confessed to myself that I love me-“

“Hyung! You know what I mean!”

“Soobinie, wait,” the elder pauses, cupping Soobin’s face in his hands, “I think there’s something on your lips.”

Soobin is confused, but then Yeonjun places a quick peck to his lips, so he understands, “It was me.” Yeonjun is being very clingy because he misses him a lot, and he understands, because he does too.

That doesn’t mean that he won’t turn red at the elder’s antics though, he’s still trying his best to cool down his expressions. But, what can you do? How can you control yourself in front of Choi Yeonjun?

Soobin tries to hide his face by facing the wall behind him, but Yeonjun stops him from doing so, and instead places more kisses all over his face. Yeonjun is slowly turning Soobin into a giggling, tomato red mess, and both of them love it.

They ended up lazily making out for a while, Yeonjun settling on top of Soobin, their hands just wandering anywhere they could touch on the other.

They think it’s the best way to spend the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> see u next time :>


End file.
